


《渎神》祭祀锤x公爵夫人基🚗

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：忏悔室，处子，偷情





	《渎神》祭祀锤x公爵夫人基🚗

……

我必须向上帝忏悔，我迷恋着odinson祭司，渴求着他黄金般的身体，嫉妒着所有得到他垂怜的圣徒。

请替我转达天听，亲爱的祭司。

我虔诚地，静候您降赐于我alpha的怒火与鞭挞。

Lovingly  
Loki·Laufeyson

年轻的祭司在旖梦中惶恐地挣扎，嗜淫的毒蛇缠上了权杖，欲望化身的omega含住了他的手指，用舌尖摘下了神圣的权戒。

那双瑰绿的眼睛诱哄着禁欲的alpha脱下白缎礼袍，蜜桃般成熟多汁的身体像一汪鎏金清泉，柔媚地交织包裹着他勃起的……

不，这是渎神。

Thor汗湿重衣地惊喘着醒来，在黑暗中窘迫地用被褥遮掩自己隆起的胯部。

他不得不谨慎地盯着那些信件，尤其是印着laufeyson族徽的那一封，以免被人窥视到矜贵冷傲的公爵夫人Loki，是如何在来信中淫荡饥渴的勾引着大祭司。

Thor首先是神官，才是alpha。他洞察人性，本该凌驾于一切欲望之上。

但那个胆大包天的omega挑衅着大祭司的权威，试图将Thor拖入地狱。

“我来向上帝忏悔，odinsin祭司。”起初，Thor对这个年轻的贵夫人只有声音的印象，从千万个虔诚的信徒中脱颖而出。

“我不该与管家偷情，那个狡猾滥情的北欧人。”青年的声线冷清平淡，把淫邪的言语呈到上帝的耳目前，“我年迈的丈夫沉迷鸦片，那个alpha诱惑了一个寂寞的处子，我绝望而浪荡地迎合着强暴者……”

“上帝会原谅你，孩子。”

这不是你的错。Thor坐在忏悔室里，omega苍白俊丽的面容被细小的窗格切割成碎片。alpha不该产生私人的怜悯之心，这已经越过了慈悲的界限。

“我想要忘记被流放的管家，狄德罗出现了，他的金发和海蓝色的双眼……”

滥情的公爵夫人常常来忏悔，Thor不敢回忆那些露骨的语句，但他渐渐地不再将Loki当作信徒，而是一个彷徨脆弱的omega。

“他天神般的五官埋进了我的腿间，我抓着他的金发战栗融化，卫兵不该在甲胄下穿着白袍……”

不，神官，别带入自己去遐想。

“祷告的时间结束了，夫人。”Thor硬邦邦地截断了omega的絮语，从这一刻起他已经开始渎职欺神，“愿上帝原谅您的忏悔。”

但alpha必须离开，他需要提前喝下这个月的抑制药剂……

忏悔室的前门突然被拉开了，方才还在哀婉悲泣的公爵夫人看着猛地站起来的祭司轻笑，omega勾着颠倒黑白的薄唇，带着龙舌兰的香气逼近禁欲的alpha。

“您的热潮期到了，我的祭祀。”这是Loki的第8次忏悔，他罪孽滔天地亵渎了祭祀的嘴唇，攀污揉皱了神圣的礼袍，将滥情而诱人的身躯袒露在上帝的耳目前。

“请允许我献上祭品，odinson祭司。”Loki默背出他第16封信的内容，勾上了身后“吱呀”摇晃的门，狭隘的忏悔室里他们胸腹紧贴，“请用您的甘露和火种救赎我。”

他怎么能将圣经中的典故引用得如此下流孟浪？祭司试图斥责，但被抑制了23年的alpha本能遮住了上帝的凝视。

他们在忏悔室中犯罪，踏着火舌与刀山抚摸彼此。Loki大胆地撕扯着Thor的礼袍，被严厉地制止后湿漉漉地笑了起来。

“你要穿着它做爱吗，Thor？”公爵夫人将alpha的肉刃夹在腿间，扭动着腰胯蹭动搓揉，“我会躺在上帝之子的怀中高潮。”

“请——请慢点，夫人。”Thor紧搂着omega粗喘低喃，背德的快感让毫无经验的壮年alpha直接射了出来，“唔……god，我很抱歉。”

这时候还提什么上帝？！

“你正好能顺便在这儿忏悔，”Loki眯着眼哼笑起来，牵着Thor的手伸进自己的臀缝，腿间被alpha射得一片泥泞，“来摸摸我，英俊的小alpha……你能自己学会的。”

然后和你那些情人一样自取灭亡？

Thor的心里突然窜出一股邪火，完全是卑劣而暴躁的，来自热潮期alpha的独占欲。他岔开了Loki的双腿，在omega的惊呼中把手指插进了浪荡的雌穴……

那里很紧，干涩，惊慌失措地推举着Thor。但Loki亢奋地仰起了头，急喘着呻吟起来，迷离的绿眼睛被情热烧得通红。

“天呐…祭司，你是我的春药。”公爵夫人咬着苍白的嘴唇低叫，摇摆着腰胯主动吞着Thor的第三根手指，“快进来，宝贝……我要吻你。”

被鼓舞的alpha热血沸腾，躁动莽撞地捞起青年的腿挤了进去。那具身体被alpha热潮期的强悍信息素催得湿润了一些，紧窄得Thor很难进到底，艰难地慢慢抽动。

“天呐，你真…唔！嗯啊……嗯！”Loki起先还能吮着Thor的舌头呢喃呻吟，后来就抱着他的脖颈埋着头闷哼，小腿摇摇晃晃地敲着alpha的尾椎，发出不知是快感还是痛苦的叫声。

Thor粗喘燥热地动了一会儿，omega越来越湿，就像Loki忏悔的那些情事，但他突然闻到了一丝甜腻的血腥味，后知后觉地往两人的交合处一摸，满手淌着触目惊心的血红。

“你是处子？！”Thor把粘在自己肩上的omega扒了下来，锁在怀里捏起Loki的下巴质问，嗓音却已经颤抖，“你怎么会是……你明明忏悔了那么多……”

“没有管家，没有守卫，只有老公爵的鸦片真实存在。”Loki脸色苍白地勾了勾唇，他疼得浑身冷汗，祭司连性器的尺寸都出类拔萃，“唔……求你，我好痛……”

这个骗子！

Thor捏着omega的脖子把他顶在了墙上，公爵夫人身上的珠宝华贵繁复，在他从Loki的背后插进去时叮当作响。

祭祀用神祇般高大的身躯进犯着满口谎言的处子，Loki伸长了脖颈呜咽，小腹被顶得一下下鼓起，体液带着血水一起流到了脚跟。

alpha的眼神是空的，被恶魔蛊惑般臣服于欲望和热潮。Thor听不见omega的痛呼和告饶，他在这具苍白丰腴的身体里发泄兽欲，成结，射精，纯白礼袍沾染上污浊的爱液。

祭祀甘愿堕入地狱。

这场刑罚和审判终于结束了，Loki浑身湿透颤抖，被绝望愧疚的alpha抱在怀里，一遍遍地道歉忏悔。

“请允许我……”omega留下了一个吻，潮湿冰凉地落在了Thor的唇畔。他用披风裹起狼藉残红的身体，像一片影子般匆匆离开。

公爵夫人再也没寄来信函。

Loki回到了庄园，处处是腐朽没落的气息。omega走进丈夫的卧室，侍女正在替年近七旬的公爵擦拭身体，老年斑和药渣的味道正腐蚀着他最后的寿命。

“都下去。”没人忤逆公爵夫人的命令，这座庄园真正的主人来到床边，爱怜地抚着老人瞪大青黑的眼睑，“我们很快就会有一个天使般的后嗣，被神庇佑的血脉。”

“他会有矫健强壮的体魄，俊丽迷人的容貌，慈悲而开明，比你优秀百倍。”老公爵的喉咙里声嘶力竭地“咯咯”作响，妻子美艳年轻的面孔如魔鬼般狰狞。

“他将继承你的爵位与财富，荣耀歌颂直抵你的墓碑之下。”

Thor再一次见到了Loki，omega在盛夏用厚重的衣装将自己裹得密不透风，依旧有触目惊心的鞭痕蜿蜒在脖颈和手腕上，摇摇欲坠地向他求救。

“公爵发现了我与人私通，他用鞭刑逼我说出情夫的姓氏，我熬了4天才逃出庄园。”

祭祀的手攥紧发白，忏悔室密集的窗格都无法抵挡那样浓重的哀戚和绝望。

“我打算南下回乡，恳求母族的原谅和收留，只是……只是再来见你一面。”

祭祀明知自己不该再作茧自缚，他是上帝的耳目、羔羊的灯塔，而欲望和私情穿过蝙蝠的窄门引诱着alpha。

“Thor，上帝遗弃了我。”

你呢？

祭祀推开了再次尘封的门，湛蓝澄澈的眼里含着孤注一掷的温柔和疼惜。公爵夫人愣了片刻，眼眶通红地抱住了他，小鹿般柔软的脖颈靠在alpha心若擂鼓的胸膛。

那我便为你，背弃神喻。

Thor牵着他的omega穿过教堂，逃亡般小跑着躲过圣徒和卫兵，Loki抱着他的胳膊笑了起来，大胆放浪地在通往祭祀殿的长廊上吻他。

年轻的alpha眼里只有情人牛乳般的皮肤和桑葚般的唇，Thor把Loki抱进了圣白饰金的寝间，墨绿的衣袍从omega伤痕累累的身躯上滑落。

“你很美…Loki，让我看着你的全部。”Thor拉下公爵夫人想要遮住伤痕的胳膊，顺着脖颈和锁骨一路啄吻膜拜，Loki喘息颤抖地揉住了祭祀的金发。

alpha青涩笨拙的吻被omega引导得逐渐炽热，宽大的手掌将那对柔腻薄软的胸乳拢在一起揉捏，在衣袍下戳弄着饱满肥沃的雌穴。

“哈唔…Thor、嗯！唔……”Loki湿漉漉地舔着祭祀滚动的喉结，不安悸动地扭动着腰杆，敏感挺立的乳尖蹭着alpha的手掌，“进来，快些……啊！”

omega的身体依旧如处子般紧窄，软肉正瑟缩湿润地吸附着alpha压进体内的阴茎，急喘着瞪大了绿藻般的眼睛。

“你好紧……”Thor低喃着托了托Loki的腰，在他难耐的喘息中用力尽根挺入，喟叹低吼着抽动起来。

“啊呃！慢唔…嗯、嗯！”祭祀的体格尤为强壮，Loki痉挛的挣扎都被压制得微乎其微，惊叫着被彻底破开撑满，雌穴被干得酸胀麻痒，一颤一颤地被卡着腰肏弄。

Thor的喘息在胸膛里压抑地轰鸣，热汗从紧皱的眉心滑落鼻梁，暗蓝的眼睛被痴迷和痛苦充斥交织。

“不嗯！啊！”alpha不容抗拒的巨力顶开了Loki的生殖腔，omega尖叫着踢蹬起来，被掰开臀肉反复揉搓深入，被插得出水烂熟的雌穴噗嗤作响。

祭祀在滔天的背德淫欲中沉浮，身下是偷情成性的公爵之妻，也是被他染指的处子，用无辜而诱人的禁果将他拖入阿鼻地狱。

“我没有退路了，Loki。”Thor将哆嗦着想爬开的omega拽回身下，靠近腺体的吻逐渐变成噬咬，“你自找的……你到底想要什么？”

这句质问反倒像魔咒般锁住了omega的身体，Loki缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，温顺地让alpha穿透了自己的生殖腔。

他需要一个能让自己站稳脚跟的子嗣，一个从出生起就只属于Loki的棋子。

“嗯啊！”Loki嘶哑地尖叫了一声，攥着Thor霜白衣袍的手颤抖下落，大腿被扛到了alpha的肩上，大开着身体被狰狞粗长的肉刃横冲直撞。

Thor是王国中最优秀的alpha，也是必须禁欲终生的大祭祀，没有人会、也没有人敢怀疑这个孩子的身世。

alpha两眼猩红地摁着omega的腰胯，Loki咬着唇缠了上去，被凶狠地撞进床榻，肉体和布料摩挲出零碎暧昧的声响，在两人交织的粗喘和呻吟中被淹没。

“哈呃…唔、好撑……”年轻成熟的omega拥有肥沃而饥渴的生殖腔，Thor刚捅进顶端就被谄媚地包裹起来，蚌肉般的腔壁俏皮挑逗地吮着马眼，无论他如何顶弄都弹性十足。

alpha的犬齿开始难以忍受地瘙痒，本能地想要刺穿情人的皮肉，咬破青涩红肿的腺体。Thor被渴望和理智折磨得大汗淋漓，精疲力竭地搂着Loki低喘。

“怎么了？”Loki蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，侧过头撩开颈间的黑发，“唔，有了标记会让我们都舒服些……”

“我是大祭祀，”Thor心脏滚烫地吻着omega的耳根，“这一生都无法婚娶，不能告诉世人你是我的omega……”

“但上帝知道，而他唯一的耳目不会向世人传达愤怒和神罚。”Loki轻笑着卷起alpha绸缎般的金发，眼里是离经叛道的痴狂，“你害怕了？”

“我从没怕过。”Thor终于咬了下去，他们前所未有地契合，Loki痛苦而臣服地战栗起来，Thor在他瘫软的身体里不断下陷融合，被无尽的温柔包裹着成结。

“天……”Thor舒爽餍足到鼻尖发酸，而Loki和他一样情热，他们膜拜着彼此的身体给予的巅峰快感，“如果这就是地狱，我只后悔没有早一点堕落。”

“听听你说的，”Loki抱着他笑了起来，眼角眉梢媚态横生，“我把伟大的祭司勾引得鬼迷心窍，这值得被载入史册。”

“你应该和那些信一起被送上断头台。”Thor又爱又恨地咬他，被omega笑闹着缠进被褥，果真如母蛇一般挑拨起无尽的淫欲。

祭祀在忏悔室替上帝怜悯世人，在深夜的床铺间成了俊美忠诚的情人。Loki是他无人知晓的宝藏，老公爵的卫兵甚至来寻求过祭祀的帮助，在这个君权神授的王国，Thor比国王更得民心。

“我会为公爵夫人祷告的，”alpha慈悲文雅地欠身，心里却涌出卑鄙而痛快的邪念，“愿上帝保佑他一切安好。”

但这还不够，Loki不是甘于被豢养的金丝雀，Thor看得见他的野心，还有渴望自由的寂寞。

“我要离开三天，去王城。”omega修长的手指梳理着祭祀的金发，Thor看着镜子里站在他身后的情人，像一片单薄的影子，“你……”

“我有得力的心腹，放心去吧。”Loki俯身亲吻着alpha的额头，被横抱起来走向床榻，omega的本能让他在小腹中感受到了另一个生命，“我等你回来。”

再见了，Thor。

祭祀风尘仆仆地踏上宫殿的台阶，王座尽头的老人握紧了权杖，他们对望，苍老和年轻的面容惊人地相似。

“父王，”Thor单膝跪下，霜白的圣袍在刹那间黯淡，神性从此不再留存于世，“我回来了。”

病重多年的王储一夜间痊愈，这对Loki来说并没有什么影响。

Loki由“寻找”公爵夫人的卫兵接应着回了庄园，在当夜传出了老公爵寿终正寝的讣告，而他的遗腹子将继承爵位和庄园。

Thor将圣戒和祭祀袍交给了自己的傀儡，看着空荡荡的寝殿拉扯出阴沉的笑意。

你果然是个骗子，Loki。

可惜你为那蝼蚁般的爵位，践踏凌辱了一个odinson王族的真心。

七个月后，老国王退位。Loki吃力地撑着孕腹，在文官代笔的信函后印下公爵的族徽，恭谨地为自己无法叩见新王告罪。

但就在登基仪式当天，一队王城骑军冲进了庄园，将蜷在榻上浅眠的公爵夫人架进囚车，和戴着镣铐和头罩的大祭司一起押送到王座前。

勾结权贵，通奸，弑夫。

每一个罪名都能让Loki死上十回，但他只觉得愧疚。

谋权者愿赌服输，但Thor不该被他拖累。

“你可认罪？”面容模糊的新王坐在被阴影笼罩的王座上，行刑官冷然地问罪宣判。

被头罩蒙面的祭祀始终脊背笔直地跪着，似乎已经心如死灰。Loki扯了扯苍白的嘴角，说：“我没有通奸。”

行刑官看了一眼王座的方向，逼问他：“那其他罪名……”“我认。”

沉重的孕腹让Loki撑不了太久，他艰难地动了动跪痛的膝盖，而突然被摘掉头罩的祭祀险些让omega摔下去。

那不是Thor。

金发、蓝眼、视死如归的绝望，但的确不是他的alpha。

Loki扭头看了那人很久，意味不明地咧开了嘴角。Thor也许逃了，也许被新国王控制，但到头来真正被放弃的只有Loki，还有这个傀儡。

“我再问你一遍，”行刑官说，“通奸之罪，你认不认？”带着倒钩的长鞭在空气中抽出刺耳的巨响，那是最后的警告。

“我认。”Loki摸了摸腹中不安踢蹬着他的胎儿，“但请宽恕无辜的孩子。”

“你将受凌迟致死的刑罚，割完249刀后才会死亡。”行刑官停顿了很久，似乎在等待谁的指示，“你还有最后一次翻供的机会。”

Loki能够颠倒黑白的银舌头也许还能救自己一命，他天生就是个阴谋家。但公爵夫人只是摇了摇头，重复：“我认罪。”

活下去，Thor，我不欠你了。

负罪的公爵夫人又被架了起来，Loki摇摇欲坠地踉跄了一下，似乎听见一声轻微的叹息。于是行刑官说“退下”，忙不迭的语气如释重负。

年轻的国王走下台阶，暗红披风拖曳过繁复的地砖。Loki突然颤抖了起来，闭着眼睛不敢抬头。

Thor看着这个一心赴死的小骗子，Loki又在盘算着离开他，这一次还要天人永隔。

“看在王嗣的份上，”国王的语气很寡淡，如同曾经每一个清晨的祷告，“你将被废黜头衔，剥夺姓氏，由我赐予此生永恒的囚笼。”

别想着救我，Loki。我为你坐上了这个枯骨堆砌的王座，你得陪着我一起熬下去。

“我的王后，Loki·odinson。”

Loki的唇无声地动了动，难以置信地抬起头。祭祀宽恕过许多十恶不赦的罪人，但Thor不该原谅他。

国王牵住了青年的手，转身带着他离开阴森的大殿，就像那一次奔向祭祀殿的逃亡。

没有质问，没有指责，没有惩罚。Thor还是很爱Loki，便将这7个月的背叛和分离轻轻抹去。

Loki紧了紧被握住的手，快步走到了国王的身边，与他并肩而行。

他要的滔天权势，他要的富可敌国，Thor把这一切都捧到了他的面前，让他再也没有机会去当恶人。

这个王国再也没有过新的祭祀，那件惊世骇俗的丑闻让神权一落千丈，国王成为了唯一的权威。

Thor永远都是Loki的祭祀，他在暗流中的浮木。Loki此生第一次想要虔诚地忏悔，而他的神，他的情人，他的国王就这样跳下地狱，说。

我陪你堕落，我爱你。

公爵夫人被处死，也许是为了安抚他的母族，国王命族中旁支的omega青年进宫当职，却在不久后与之成婚，终生只此一位王后。

有人说王后和当年的公爵夫人很像，但他们本就有血缘关系，也不算意外。

这对伉俪情深的王族爱侣厮守终老，国王在他们的王储成年后退位，携着深居简出的王后云游四方，他们都不愿葬回乡土，便再没有人知道这对爱侣的结局。


End file.
